The present application relates to a novel and useful replacement reveal system for a wall panel system.
Building facades are typically covered by a multiplicity of panels, cells, or other cladding. Generally, architectural panel systems or photovoltaic cells are used in this regard. To allow for thermal contraction and expansion, panels are separated from one another and placed on a facade. A reveal is used in present systems to fill the gap between panels for the purposes of aesthetics or protection of the facade below the panels. Reveals of prior systems have provided minimal protection of the facade below the panels and in certain cases are difficult or impossible to employ during normal installation of the panels.
A reveal device that may be used as an original or replacement reveal system that is simple to install and provides protection to the facade below the panels would be a notable advance for coverings for edifices.